The present invention relates to sports equipment, and in particular to a goaltender glove.
A goaltender or goalie glove typically is used to catch a flying object and prevent it from entering a goal. In hockey, goaltender gloves usually are used to catch flying pucks or to smother a puck to the ice. The glove also is flexible enough to enable the goaltender to handle their hockey stick.
Typically, goaltender gloves are extremely stiff when they are new. A user has to spend hours of time of use to break-in the glove and make it flexible enough to their liking. One of the issues with regard to break-in is improving the flexibility of a “t-web,” which is generally a portion of the glove located between a finger portion and a thumb portion of the glove. The t-web of a hockey goaltender glove typically includes a T-shaped member, with the upper portion of the “T” spanning between the thumb portion and the finger portion, and a vertical portion extending downwardly to intersect a location where the thumb meets the fingers. Webbing or lacing is interposed in the open areas between the T and the respective thumb portion and finger portion.
Most conventional t-webs have rigid to semi-rigid plastic or composite pieces that are located within a sleeve forming the upper portion of the T. These rigid pieces extend into the respective thumb portion and finger portion. The sleeve and rigid piece are laced in place and joined with a main shell of the glove. Typically, the t-web is laced tightly to the shell. When a glove is new, the shell near the rigid piece and the lacing is stiff and rigid. Typically, a user has to flex the finger portion toward the thumb portion hundreds, if not thousands, of times to loosen up the region between the rigid pieces and the respective thumb and finger portions. Many times however, due to the repeated closing and opening of the glove, the tip of the rigid piece that extends into the respective main shell bends at the lacing. Where it bends multiple times, it can significantly deform, and in some places crack or tear. When this occurs, the rigid piece in the t-web becomes structurally compromised which can be detrimental to the movement of the t-web and the performance of the glove in general. In addition, to address the lack of flexibility in the rigid pieces during the break-in period, many manufacturers skimp on padding in the palm, which can decrease protection for the wearer.
After break-in and continued use, goaltender gloves have other issues. For example, the interior of the glove can acquire a distinctive odor, and in some circumstances a crust from sweat can deposit on the interior of the glove.
Another issue with goaltender gloves is that the interior typically is constructed with a fixed angle of the thumb relative to the forefinger, which in turn provides a particular closure action. Some manufacturers make their gloves to allow the index finger to travel toward the tip of the thumb, while others make their gloves so that the tip of the index finger travels toward the base of the thumb. Accordingly, while a user may prefer a particular feature of one glove from one manufacturer, if that glove does not provide the desired closure action, the glove may not close to the user's liking, which can impair the user's goaltending capabilities.